Technical Field
The present invention relates to a buckle apparatus in which a buckle may be moved by movement of a moving member.
Related Art
There is a buckle apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-208497) in which a moving member such as a movable nut or the like is provided inside a guide unit such as a frame or the like and a buckle is moved by the moving member being guided by the guide unit and moved.
In this kind of buckle apparatus, the moving member slides against an inside face of the guide unit. As a result, when the buckle is being moved, noise is produced by the movement of the moving member.